Deaths Master, Sebastians Pain
by Supernatural Wargirl
Summary: Sebastian regrets ever knowing the pain that was Harry Potter. Ciel just finds it amusing and all Death wanted was a break. Everyone is just plain confused on what the heck is going on.
1. Deaths Master

Death's Master, Sebastian's Pain

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji.**

Chapter 1

"Death, I'm bored. Entertain me." A voice whined behind Death. Death ignored the voice until a pale face came right in front of him. Bright green eyes looked into his dark black ones, a mischievous smile under it. Death rolled his eyes at what he viewed as a child before him. The child was not actual a child, however. This person was a teenager who had faced a war but somehow still managed to stay pure. This was none other than Harry Potter.

After the war, Harry was hoping to settle down with Ginny. However, what he didn't realize was that the Deathly Hallow caused him to be the Master of Death and immortal. So as he stayed as a youthful teenager, his friends and lover turned old and wrinkly. After their death, Harry was heartbroken. He closed himself off from the outside world and watched as humanity went through war after war with each other.

As time when on, Harry discovered he can go to other world and through time. However, years of loneliness left Harry less than sane than he should be causing serious problems for Death, for example, Harry's boredom right now.

"How can I entertain you, when I have your mess to clean up?" Death asked him. Harry pouted and grumbled under his breath. "It wasn't my fault the building blew up." Harry scoffed. Death's eyebrow twitched "You had your hand on the trigger. I had to collect those souls that weren't ready to die and begged the council not to punish you for your foolish ACTIONS! HARRY!" Death shouted face turning red when Harry lost concentration from his speech.

Harry's eyes snapped up to Deaths and a flash of fear passed on his face before he huffed and stormed out. Sighing, Death leaned back in his chair. Behind him, Fate was at his door. Interest was on her face as she steps towards Death. "You know if you send him here, he'll be out of your hair for awhile and you can relax." Fated drawled dropping a file on his desk. Written on it was the Japanese word Kuroshitsuji. Death threw Fate a suspicious look.

"Why there?" He asked. "Why not, it would be like Wonderland to Harry and relax time for you." Fate convinced before leaving the room. "Think about it Death. A world demon exists and countless people die every day. The council won't suspect a thing if Harry managed somehow to blow up a building. This means Harry gets his fun and you relax for the time being." She informed softly before leaving Death to his thoughts.


	2. The Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji. Wished I did though**

The Mission

Death sighed impatiently, waiting for his Master to turn up after being twenty minutes late. He thought over what Fate has told him and what he saw in the file. He found out that Fate was telling the truth about the countless deaths in this world. Especially around a boy called Ciel Phantomhive and his butler, Sebastian Michaelis. When he deemed the world worthy enough for his Master to be in, he had to think of a plan to get his Master into the said world.

A tap on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts. Looking down, he saw his young Master with a scowl on his normally childish face. "You're twenty minutes late Master." Death spoke out softly. Harry scowl deepens in anger. "You're lucky I came at all." Harry retorted back. Death nods his head as if to deem Harry's argument as fair. "So, why am I here?" He asked with curiosity. Death looks at Harry straight in the eye before speaking.

"I wish to say sorry for my behavior on last time of our meeting. I should not have shouted at you in that way and I am deeply sorry. To make amends, I pulled some strings to get a mission for you." Death says in one breath, making Harry raise an eyebrow.

Death handed Harry the Kuroshitsuji file and continued to speak as Harry flipped through it. "The council wants you to keep an eye on the boy, Ciel Phantomhive, and his demon," Harry's eyes snapped to attention at that word "butler, Sebastian Michaelis. Report any murders they have committed and their reasons why. You will not be reincarnated since they already know of the supernatural. You can do whatever to get the information." With every word that Death spoke, excitement grew on Harry's face.

Death looked at the boy who he saw fit enough to be his Master and had wondered why at every woken moment. "Do you ac-" Harry interrupted with the loud exclamation of the word yes. Death rolled his eye before continuing. "Meet me at bridge point, so that I can take you there, alright." Harry nodded excitedly, looking at the folder in his arms.

Death went to walk away but felt a tug on his jacket from a tiny hand. "Thank you...Death." Harry murmured before rushing off.


	3. It has begun

**Diclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji :(.**

It has Begun

Excitement on Harry's face showed very clearly. Standing at the venue point where Death had told him to meet. His pale face looked down at the symbol beneath him. His excitement grew even more when he saw Death standing in front of him. Bouncing towards Death, he asked "What are we going to do?".

" Well first you need to stay in the circle. Then we can begin." Death answered. Harry jumped back into the circle he came out and bounced around nervously. Death shook is head in exasperation before beginning to chant in Latin. "Ingredere terram. Ingredere terram." He chants. The symbol begins to glow brightly and Harry's face shined. Before Harry disappeared completely by the white light, he heard a whisper. "Good luck, young Master." Death whispered.

#################################################

 **Sebastian PoV, 3rd person**

Sebastian's was having a bad day. Having to wake up (not that he was ever asleep.) And serve a moody Master was the start. Then he had to deal with those idiotic servants pushed him even more into a bad mood. So when some gang tried to attack his Master, he showed them no mercy. The brat wasn't even thankful. Then he had to deal with the with that creeper reaper, Grell Sutcliffe.

After that hard day, he just wanted to be left alone in peace and for a moment, he was. Until a blinding light flash and a small figure elfish appeared on his bed. The figure was pale and had black inky hair, from what he can see. He was wearing black robes and black dressing shoes. He also wore a black ring that showed against his pale skin.

Eyes twitching, Sebastian had a feeling that his life on earth would be a lot worse, as he stared at the sleeping figure on his bed.

He never knew how right he was.

#################################################

"You're right, Fate. It's all going towards the plan." A deep voice chuckled, looking down on the world Death's Master was in.


	4. The Amazing Elf Boy

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Kuroshitsuji unfortunately. 😩

Chapter 4

Nobody's PoV

Sebastian stared at the bed, where a figure lying peacefully asleep upon it. He turned sharply around and out of his room, only to barge into his Young Master's, known as Ciel Phantomhive, room. This caused the thirteen year old child to wake up and look at his butler in bewilderment. "What do you are doing?" He snapped, glaring at the demon who dared interrupted his sleep.

"There is a elf in my room." Sebastian declared, glaring right back at his master. "If this is some type of joke, its not very funny. I didn't know demons can even joke." Ciel sneered. Sebastian glared at the child before replying.

"I am not joking."

"Then show me this elf that you claimed to have seen." He retorted back smartly, thinking that it was a bluff. "Fine, come with me then." Sebastian replied in a smug tone. Ciel had a surprised look on his face before he huffed in annoyance and got out of his bed.

He stormed out of his room, out the hall and into Sebastian's room. He slammed open the door loudly only to stop dead in his tracks, his mouth wide open in shock. Sebastian was right. There was small elfish boy on the bed. He looked about 5'2 tall and had a really pale complexion, almost deathly. He slept snuggled into the black robes that he wore.

Ciel paled at the site, seeing that his servant had been telling the truth and not some silly joke. "Go and grab the servants.' He ordered, the mark glowing slightly. Sebastian nodded with the roll of his eyes.

##################### **10 minutes later** ############################

The group was in Sebastian's room, staring at the sleeping elf boy. "Does anyone know who this boy may be?" Ciel asked cautiously. "No, never seen him before in my life." Finnish replied curiosity and excitement in his eyes. "Me neither." Bardroy also responded. Mey-Rin and Tanaka just shook there heads.

Before Ciel could continue, a small groan alerted the group of the waking boy. Everyone stared as the saw a peek of emerald eyes awakening.


	5. Meeting The Boy Named Harry

Chapter 5

Harry's PoV

When I awoke, I wasn't expecting so many people surrounding me but it gave me excitement. From what I saw, there was a young boy who looked about 13 years of age. One eye was the deepest of blue, whilst the other one was covered by an eyepatch. His face was pale and looked like it was in a permanet scowl This instantly makes me weary of him.

Next to him was a bright blond boy, who looked about 15 or 16 years of age. He to also had blue eyes but his were lighter, matching to the early morning skies. His eyes is so full of innocence, it reminded me of a young boy that I knew in one of my many reincarnated lives. His face had a large grin stretched over it's he looked at me in excitement.

Next to the blond boy was a red hair woman. Her face with was mostly cover large round glasses that she wore which made her look quite young. In my personal opinion, she looked about 18 years old. Her hair was also very red, almost like someone I used to know but don't remember who. However, whoever it was bought a sad smile to his face.

Next to the woman was a blond hair man. He was also had blue eyes, making me wonder if every person had blue eyes in this place. He has a mischievous grin on his face making me think he's a person who likes a good laugh. Prankster, maybe? He had a stubbed chin and was slightly more tanned than the others. He's old maybe.

Next to the blond, old man was another old man. He looked really old. However, he's still got a good number of years living, surprisingly. He was wearing his butler suit which was confusing since everyone else was in pajamas - ...

Well not everyone, cause I have seen the most wondrous sight, a handsome hunk of a man. My eyes widens when I realized that the man was not in fact a man but a demon. Tall, dark and handsome, all in one. Oh God, I want to eat him. I unconsciously began to drool.

################ Sebastian's PoV######################

The eyes of the elfish boy swept over us and fixated on me. I felt a shudder as the emerald jewels bore into me. Pray and hoping to was not another Grell, only too be shattered when I notice him drooling.

My thoughts were disrupted when the Ciel began to speak. "You are trespassing on my property. Who are you and what do you want? State your business before I have my butler throw you out. "

The boys eyes snapped to Ciel and darkened. "Pardon my rudeness, my name is Harry. I am on a mission that involves your cooperation Mr Earl. You see you being a pain in Deaths are for a long time since time and time again you seem to be sending him people who weren't meant to die yet. I am here as _Death's Master_ to keep an eye on you and your demon. " The boy, Harry, snapped.

Ciel heavily scowled before turning red from anger at his words, then he exhaled, face returning to its normal colour. "Fine, how long are you going to be here?" Ciel replied sharply back.

"As long as my mission is going to take." Harry spat back.

"Then you can you share the the servants room with the demon." Ciel replies smirking as sees Harry pause, thinking that he was triumphant.

"That is just fine. I like tormenting demons anyway." Harry replies wearing a vicious grin in retaliation. I had a sense of growing horror as I saw interest in Ciel's eyes.

"Well then, I think you and I could be great friends." Ciel smirked.

Harry looked at Ciel in confusion as I asked myself, why. Why does it always have to be me.

 **Author Note:**

 **Sorry it took my a long time to update this but I can't promise not to happen again since my GCSEs are in a week. After my GCSEs we will see but for now you guys and girls, ladies and gents will have to wait a little longer. Again I'm so sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: kuroshitsuji does not belong to me 😭😭😭. However they do belong to some real talent people. The people who created them!😆**

 **Bye!**


End file.
